Stephanie (Weird World)
Stephanie is the deuteragonist in the Disney film Weird World ''and a supporting character in it's 2021 sequel. She is voiced by Charli XCX. Background Official Bio Development Personality Physical appearance Appearances Weird World'' Trivia *Stephanie has many similarities with Pearl from the Cartoon Network series Steven Universe: **Both have pearls in their foreheads **Both are intelligent **Both are LGBT characters **Both have white skin **Both have blue eyes **Both have blue blood ***However, Stephanie and Pearl have many differences as well: ****Pearl has orange hair and Stephanie has multi-coloured hair ****Pearl has an American accent and Stephanie has a British accent ****Stephanie has irises, while Pearl doesn't ****Unlike Pearl, Stephanie likes to eat, but only certain things ****Stephanie is left-handed, while Pearl is either right-handed or ambidextrous *Stephanie suffers from bipolar disorder. This means that sometimes she can feel happy and joyful, while other times she feels sad and depressed. **She can sometimes even feel angry or scared. **She revealed in the episode Suicidal Stephanie that it's stress that causes her to act multiple ways. *Stephanie is repellent to heat, meaning she can stand, touch or swim in anything very very hot. *Stephanie is left-handed. *She is Disney's first ever female cyborg. *Stephanie's favourite foods are Oreos, strawberries and marshmallows. **She's also known to really like cheese. *She is the first ever officially confirmed LGBT Disney character. **She has a crush on Eleanor Jacqueline, George's mother, even though she doesn't seem to realise. *Her eyes are sensitive to water. You can tell every time in the movie she goes underwater, she wears a diving mask. **This means whenever she cries, her eyes turn red and burn. *She had frigophobia, which is a fear of becoming freezing cold. **She's since overcame her fear, possibly after her sacrifice defeating King Axecutioner in the first film. *The type of shoes she's wearing are blue Converse All Star Chuck Taylor shoes with sparkly diamonds. *Stephanie is likely to be the oldest of all the Disney heroines, since she's immortal. *She is a fan of British rock band Motörhead. **She's also known to really like indie bands and singers. Some include - Vampire Weekend, Snow Patrol, Lana Del Rey, HAIM, and Foster the People. **In fact, just like George Jacqueline, she likes music in general. ***One of her possible all-time favourite songs is All the Things She Said by Russian music duo t.A.T.u., which she once called it "The ultimate Lesbian anthem". ****Ironically though, t.A.T.u. were never actually lesbians themselves. *****Two other songs she's known to really like are Together in Electric Dreams by Philip Oakey & Giorgio Moroder and Breakfast in Bed by Dusty Springfield, two songs which have made her cry. *Stephanie easily gets car sick, as shown in the first film and the TV series episode Zane Applegurgle. **This is one of the signs of how squeamish she is. *In the episode The Water Wand she became fully robot after being trapped in the Water Wand.. **In the next episode Nerves of Steel, she was transformed back to her normal self after getting trapped again and reversing the effects. *Stephanie was a smoker. **She successfully quit, in the episode Smoking Problem. ***It was first emplied in the first film that she smoked, it was then confirmed in the episode A Hell of a Cell. *She was the first ever survivor of the super deadly Two-Spotted Albino Jellyfish, which appeared in the episode Divedown Disentanglement. *In episode scenes involving water or swimming Stephanie has worn different swimming costumes throughout the series, but her most prominent is a red sports bra with orange/yellow ombre on the sides and swim shorts in the same colours. *Many fans think that Stephanie's favourite colour is blue, but in the episode Ace of Space, she reveals her favourite colour is actually coral. **A sign is that her signature hoodie and her bed sheets are coloured coral. ***She revealed in the episode Pearl of Wisdom that a coral hat her mother was wearing was the first thing she ever saw. *Her birthday is June 24th. *She revealed in the episode Training Time! that is a bad trainer and back then, she left the training to Eleanor. **She has seemed to have gotten better at training in future episodes and films. *It's revealed in the episode Zane Applegurgle that Stephanie's natural hair colour is blonde. *Stephanie has had the most injuries and near-death experiences of any character in the series. **She managed to actually die twice, in the first film (she was revived near the end) and Part 1 of The Weird World 4nale (she was revived in Part 2). **She was injured in the following episodes - Divedown Disentanglement, Nerves of Steel, The Black Saw of Death, Suicidal Stephanie and Acid Mates. *As revealed in the first film, Stephanie was originally a human, but became a gem following an accident that nearly cost her life. After her transformation, she was then taken in by fellow gems on The Crystal Planet. *While her signature hair colour is an ombre mix of orange, red, pink, purple and blue, Stephanie has tried out different hair colours on some occaisions. **One example is in the episode Ace of Space where her hair was dyed pastel green. Other colours include dark red (Takeaway), lilac (Stephanie's Favourite Tree) and one half black, one half blue (The Wedding). ***She's also been seen with her natural hair colour (blonde) in episodes like Zane Applegurgle, Jungle Jewel or Beach Bliss? and The Perfect Summer Holiday. *In the episode Stephanie's Favourite Tree, she reveals she almost never takes her gloves off except for when she goes swimming. *It was revealed in The Weird World 4nale (Part 2) that Stephanie was the true villain behind The Extraordinary Eleven's battles and she had been controlling The Water Wand to control many villains they fought in the past. **This wasn't actually her fault however, since The Water Wand used The Black Saw of Death to make her evil and this would cause her to control The Water Wand in an evil way without anyone noticing. **It's also the reason why she's a cyborg, as she was given robotic parts by them. **The same thing happened with her gem best friend Tinashe, which explains why she texts her all the time. ***She managed to redeem herself by the end of the film after The Water Wand got snapped in half, erased from existence and reduced into water. *In Divedown Disentanglement, it was revealed that Stephanie's mother was killed by house rubble. **She reveals more info about her during Season 8 and how important she was to Weird World and many other planets and worlds. **There is a possible chance that Stephanie could revive her in the future. *Stephanie first arrived in Rainbow City in 1983 after Eleanor's apparent death and suffering depression those years, which lead to her decision to leave The Crystal Planet. Her space pod crashed into the rainbow ocean and she swam to shore to find it. *Stephanie confirms that even though she has two pearls, she isn't a fusion, as when she became a gem, she was given both of her pearls at the same time, which according to her is rare for non-fusion gems, as it can be a dangerous process giving them two. **This is very likely the same with fellow gems Tinashe, Flamie and Gloop, who also have two gems each, but not with Sarah, Umaiza and Christie, who have one gem each. *The character was universally acclaimed by critics and named as one of Disney's best female characters. Praise went to her design, personality traits, emotionoal and interesting backstory and actions she's done throughout the franchise. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Deuteragonists Category:Weird World Characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:English characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Cute characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Iconic characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Cyborgs Category:Robots Category:Weird World Category:LGBT characters Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit Category:Characters who cry Category:Characters Electrocuted Category:Official Disney Heroines Category:Geniuses Category:Characters with wide eyes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Orphans Category:Immortal Category:Gems